


White Roses

by SparkPlug



Series: Dragon Brood AU [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Death, Dragon Broods, Drinking Games, Eggpreg, F/M, Fluff, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, I remembered the exceeds, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Monster Baby, Mpreg, Multi, Never thought I would do this, Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre Mpreg, Rape, Second book in this series!, Sparkles, Tentacle Rape, Violence, Violent Sex, don't kill me for this, egg rape, life and death, life and death au, male x male, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: What starts as a nice party, turns into a bloody mess, and love confessions!THIS IS A SEQUEL TO FLOWER PETALS, PLEASE READ FLOWER PETALS FIRST!!!Flower Petals has Yukino completely forgotten cause that was a last minute decision so I will edit that.





	1. Two Guys, and Their Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All you lovely peeps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+you+lovely+peeps).



> I know it's not Easter anymore.

Rogue, and Sting were heading to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Why you might ask, they were going to Fairy Tails guild party. Sting forgot to plan one for their guild, and they got invited. So now Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, and Rufus, were going to Fairy Tail's Easter party.

"Rogue, do we get to see Happy?" Frosch asked.

"I would imagine that he would be there," Rogue said, not really paying attention.

"When is Rogue going to tell Sting?"

"Tell me what?" Sting asked turning his head.

"Nothing, Frosch is just stringing together words."

"Okay, then," Sting replied, turning back around.

"Look there's Fairy Tail!!" Lector shouted, running ahead.

"What's on your mind Rufus?" Sting asked, noticing the odd look on Rufus' face.

"Nothin', I'm just happy."

"That's odd for you."

"Well what about you, you're blushing."

"WHAT! NO I'M NOT!"

They reached the guild hall, and pushed open the doors.

"HEY GUYS WE'RE HERE!" Sting called.

"Welcome," Mira chirped walking up to them, to take their coats.

"Thanks Mira."

When Sting walked off to talk to Bickslow, and Cana, Rogue went to the bathroom. He'd been in there quiet a while, and Frosch was getting worried, so she found Sting.

"STING!" Frosch squeaked.

"Hm, what is it Frosch?"

"Rogue went into the bathroom a while ago, and he hasn't come out. Can you check on him, since Frosch is a girl?"

"Sure Frosch, take me to the bathroom ."

Sting followed as Frosch led him to the bathroom, that Rogue was in.

"This is it."

"Thanks Frosch, I'll find out whats wrong with Rogue."

Sting pushed open the door that lead to the bathroom.

"HEY ROGUE YOU IN HERE!!" 

**Rogue's POV**

_FUCKING SHIT, WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE!!?! HE'LL SEE ME LIKE THIS!!!!_

Rogue was lying on the floor, with white rose petals, and blood pooling around him.

**Third person POV**

Sting saw a black mass on the ground of the last stall, he walked over to the door.

"Rogue, are you okay?" he asked, knocking.

"G-go away."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'M FINE, OKAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Rogue I know for a fact when Frosch tells me you're not okay, you're not okay. What's wrong."

"I, yo-you'd hate me if I told you."

"Rogue, I could never hate you, no matter what."

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me that you would never hate me."

"Okay, I promise that I, Sting Eucliffe, would never hate Rogue Cheney. No matter what happens."

"Thank you," Rogue mumbled, reaching up to open the door.

Sting gasped, looking down at Rogue, his clothes blood soaked and dirty. A pool of blood on the floor, with rose petals in it? His instincts kicked in, get his Rogue out of the blood pool, and into clean clothes. Reaching down Sting picked up Rogue, he set him down on the counter of the bathroom, walking out quickly, and grabbing a mop. When he returned to the bathroom, he left the mop sit in the bucket.

Walking up to Rogue, Sting cupped his chin.

"It's me isn't it?" he asked.

Rogue looked away, which was all Sting needed. He'd loved Rogue for a long time, always squishing his feelings down inside, in order to keep by his side forever. Sting leaned in, and pressed his lips against Rogues.

"I love you too," he whispered, brushing Rogue's hair back.

As if to say thank you, Rogue leaned in and kissed Sting, their tongues just brushing against each others.

"Damn, we can continue this later. First I have to get my mate out of these clothes, and clean up this blood."

"Okay."

Rogue sat on the counter, watching Sting clean up the blood. When he finished, he took the mop out and rinsed it. Sting returned with new clothes, apparently he explained the situation to Mirajane who lent him the clothes. The guild had a stock pile of clothes for times Natsu burned things, Gray forgot his at home, Romeo's roaming fire balls exploded, or some other magical incident where someone was in need of clothes. 

"Here lets get you out of those," Sting said, helping Rogue peal off his blood soaked clothes. 

Once Rogue had the t-shirt, and jeans on, Sting helped him off the counter.

"Do you want to go home?" Sting asked.

"No, we came all this way, it would be rude to leave."

"Well let's join the party then."

Rogue pushed open the doors, Frosch running up, and hugging his leg.

"ROGUES ALRIGHT!" the tiny frog/cat cheered.

"Yeah Frosch, I'm better now," Rogue told her, picking up Frosch.

"You told him?" 

"Yep, everythings going to be better now, you might even live in the same house as Lector."

"YAY! Lectors fun. I was talking to Happy while you were gone, he says Natsu's pregnant."

Rogue fluffed it off as Frosch nonsense.

"So should we join the games?" Sting asked.

"Sounds like a good idea, which one though?"

"I was thinking the one Cana's playing."

"Good choice."

The group headed over, picking up Lector on the way.

"Hey mind if we join?" Sting spoke.

"Not at all, have a seat, but drop the cats, they can't drink alcohol." Cana told them, waving to the open seats.

"Frosch, Lector, go talk to Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily, okay," Rogue said, taking a seat.

"You got it Rogue, I'll take Frosch to talk with the other cats then, have fun," Lector agreed, giving Sting a thumbs up.

As the cats walked off, Natsu, and Lucy joined the table, Natsu sitting next to Sting, and Lucy next to him. Stings eyes wandered to Natsu's belly, noticing the small bump.

"Hey guys what we doing?" Natsu asked.

"Drinking game! Truth, or dare, though it's mostly dares. We go around in a circle, and one person can ask that person a question, or give them a dare, if you didn't know that about the person, or you found it surprising that they did the dare, you drink!" Cana explained enthusiastically.

"Okay, we'll play, but we can't drink," Natsu agreed.

"Why?" Cana asked, tilting her head.

"Cana, if you leave three dragons, and a chick alone for weeks, like fifteen I think, what happens?" Sting hinted.

"Ya I get Lucy but, Natsu?"

"I um, certain dragons can do both if the female count is trumped by the male count in their brood. So I just happened to be the one carrying children," Natsu told the table shyly.

"Okay, true. Imagine Laxus, or Gajeel pregnant, that would be too funny for words," Cana laughed.

"So lets get this show on the road!" Lucy cheers.

~~If you want to read the party scene, go check out my first book, Flower Petals.~~

**Later that night, around 11am.**

"BYE GUYS!!" Sting, and Rogue waved, leaving the guild hall.

"SEE YOU!!"

"So, Rogue. I want kids," Sting whispered, when they were out of earshot.

_Somewhere Wendy is blushing, after overhearing that. - the author_

"Well, at least wait till we're back at home, and put Lector and Frosch to sleep in my apartment."

"Fine," Sting groaned.

~~From the Frosch episode I can't tell where Sabertooth, so I'm making it within walking distance.~~

Walking up the stairs to their apartments, in the Sabertooth residence. Sting's was across from Rogue's. Rufus had the apartment next to Sting, same with Yukino, Minerva was next to Rogue, the other side was Olag. 

They set the cats down on Rogues bed, and headed over to Sting's room.

"So, who's topping?" Rogue asks, closing the door.

"I don't want to insult you, but since we don't know who's able to get pregnant."

"I think that's just luck."

"We should both top thought."

"Fine."

Rogue leaned closer, biting a small bit on Sting's neck.

"Feisty, aren't we?" 

They moved to the bedroom.

~~It happens but I'm on public transport, and that would be weird to write so, I'm not writing it.~~


	2. Plus one makes three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it again. Heh this is for those "other shippers" cause why the fuck not.
> 
> Some smut, and a bit of dragon brood explanations.

Sting, and Rogue had been missing for a total of two weeks. Lector, and Frosch were getting worried, so were everyone at Sabertooth, their guild master was missing! They couldn't find them anywhere, and there was no record of them going on a mission. Yukino, Rufus, Minerva, Frosch, and Lector decided to go to Fairy Tail, and ask if they knew anything about this dilemma.

Pushing the doors open to Fairy Tail, they walked in to find Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu. They spotted Lucy, and Natsu talking to Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy. Rufus snuck off to find Freed.

"Hey, could you guys help us?" Yukino asked.

"Hm, what's the problem Yukino?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you see, um, this is embarrassing," Yukino stuttered.

"What we mean is that we haven't seen Sting, or Rogue, for two weeks after the party," Minerva stated.

The group exchanged glances.

"Okay have a seat," Gray told them.

"WHAT?! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT!! STING'S MISSING! AND ROGUE!!" Lector shouted.

"Have a seat, we'll explain," Gray repeated.

The group had a seat, reluctantly.

"According to the information you've given us, they haven't been seen since the Easter party, right?" Erza confirmed.

Minerva nodded.

"When our Fairy Tail Brood found out they were gone for fifteen weeks. From what we observed at the Easter party they are probably a brood, but incomplete 'cause there is usually one female."

"What are you s-saying?" Yukino asked, her voice shaky.

"That we've observed from our brood, that after finding out they usually stay in their home 'mating' for a while," Lucy explained.

"Oh!" the group realized.

"They might be in Stings!" Lector declared.

"I'll check on them when we get back," Minerva added.

"No, let Yukino," Natsu told them.

"Why?" Frosch asked.

"I have a hunch."

When the Sabertooth wizards were about to leave, Lucy took Yukino to the side.

"Yukino, do you love him?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw it in your eyes, a deep sadness I saw when Gajeel, and Laxus saw me and Natsu together before we figured it out."

"I, fine. I maybe have a crush on both of them."

"Are you coughing up flowers?"

"Yes, white, and black ones."

"How long?"

"Since Sting protected us from our last guild master."

"Get home quickly then."

Yukino took a running start from the Fairy Tail guild hall, using Pisces to get her home quickly.

"What's with her?" Lector asked.

"She's supposed to be with Sting, and Rogue," Frosch replied.

Rufus, Lector, and Minerva looked at her.

"What? Frosch knew this whole time. Everyone told Frosch when they needed to tell someone. Yukino told her that she was in love with our twin dragons, Rogue said he loved Sting, and Yukino, and Sting loved Rogue, and Yukino. Frosch just figured it out."

"Well I'll be damned," Minerva breathed.

The four of them started their walk home.

**With Yukino**

Yukino rushed up the stairs to the dorms, running into her room, she changed her outfit to a more lacy set of underwear. Pulling on a white t-shirt, that just barley reached her knees, she headed to Sting's room. Stopping at the door, she knocked. Within a split second Sting was at the door, opening it. Yukino just stood still, there Sting was, no shirt, no pants, his dick fully erect. 

_Fuck, he's huge!_

Sting smirked. He stepped forward, and picked Yukino up, carrying her on his shoulder.

"YO ROGUE! I GOT HER!" he called to his other mate.

"Finally, now our brood's complete," Rogue replied, appearing in the bedroom door way as Sting closed the door.

Same thing as Sting, except Rogue's hair was tied back, and his dick had a metal bar through it halfway, and a metal ball on the tip. 

_Dear god, what did I sign up for?! Are those from Gajeel?_

Sting set Yukino down on the bed.

"Missed you," he whispered in her ear, as Rogue climbed on behind her.

"Missed you too," Rogue added.

"I missed both of you," Yukino told the. 

Yukino caught sight of Rogues back, there was a huge white dragon stretching up from his butt, to his neck. Yukino noticed that Sting had a similar one running around his thigh, except his was black, and faded into his skin like it was a shadow.

"I see you found our marks, would you like one of your own?" Sting asked her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not if we're fucking you first," Rogue commented.

"Oh, okay then, I'd like a mark."

"Wonderful."

Sting lifted Yukino up, and onto Rogue's dick, who in return helped Sting with his side.

"Ah~ it feels so good," Yukino moaned.

"So much more tighter than Rogue," Sting mumbled.

"Sting, that's cause you stretched me out."

"Well I have to admit that I prefer your ball rubbing my prostate."

"Heh."

Rogue leaned everyone back, so that he was on top, and Sting was on the bottom, Yukino in a sandwich between them. He gently inserted one finger into Sting's ass.

"Mmm~, don't stop," Sting moaned as Rogue, and Sting kept thrusting, and Rogue twisted his finger inside of Sting.

"Ah~ so good," moaned Yukino.

"I'm gonna!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sting replied.

The twin dragons thrust harder into Yukino, leaning in, and biting her, breaking the skin, just as they released their loads.

"Hah~" Yukino panted as she came from the shear pleasure and pain of both dragons.

"Felt so good, I think I like having a female with us," Rogue commented.

"Same there bro," Sting high fived him, kissing Rogue.

 ~~~~They kept at this for quite a while, taking turns on who topped, if they would do the fucking or get fucked. By now the whole guild knew about this, and just steared clear of the heavily scented, and very loud room.


	3. You are loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 plus more info from Flower Petals.

 

 

 

 

**Wensday**

Sting, and Yukino woke up to Rogue barfing in the toilet. They exchanged glance, got him a gravel, and went back to bed, thinking nothing of it.

**Sunday**

Rufus barged through the front doors, hair a mess, and signature hat missing.

"GUYS I NEED WENDY, PORLYUSICA, AND BIXSLOW!!" He frantically shouted.

Running up to him the group asked why.

"Cause Rogue's been clutching the toilet for a majority of the day since Wednesday, and Sting, and Yukino are freaking out!"

"Why do you need our doctors though babe, and Bixslow?"

"Well, I need Bixslow to check his soul, and none of our doctors can figure out what's wrong. Your's are also the best in Fiore."

"Okay, well we're going too," Lucy piped up, "We were leaving the guild hall anyways."

"Well don't waste time, lets go," Rufus said desperately.

"Come on Wendy, Bixslow," Natsu called.

"Why not Porlyusica?"

"She's busy."

Running to Sabertooth's guild hall, the group of ten people reached the guild hall in an hour. Rushing through the doors, they headed to the back room, where Sting, Yukino, and Rogue lived.

"Sting, Rogue, Yukino I've got them!" Rufus announced entering the apartment like part of the building, leaving everyone but Wendy, Bixslow, and Lucy.

"Oh thank the gods you're back," Sting sighed rushing towards them, pulling the four through two rooms towards the bathroom. Finding Rogue hunched over the bowl of the toilet, emptying his boules. Yukino stroking his back.

"I can get food down him in the evening, but during the morning, and some times during lunch, he just throws up," Yukino explained.

"Okay calm down guys. Rufus take them out of here," Lucy instructed. Knowing what was going on here. She knelt down to feel Rogues stomach, producing a low moan from the dragon slayer, Wendy and Bixslow stood there awkwardly. Lucy felt around the hared ish stomach was different than your normal everyday one. "Bixslow, can you read his soul, and Wendy get a face clothe wet," Lucy instructed, flushing the toilet.

Bixslow knelt down to Rogue, reading his soul, well sort of. Wendy gave Lucy the clothe to wipe off Rogues face. Taking in a sharp breath Bixslow opened his mouth to speak.

"Cosplayer, I think you were right. How do we break it to Sting, and Yukino?" Bixslow asked.

"Have Wendy check first."

"What's happening?" Rogue moaned.

"Nothing just try not to through up again," Lucy told him, stroking his head.

"Wendy, come here," Bixslow called, the little bluenette walking over.

"What is is Bixslow?"

"Check out Rogue."

"Okay."

The three waited as Wendy confirmed their prediction.

"Well he's definitely been busy," the young teen proclaims.

"Tell me what's wrong," Rogue mumbled, trying not to puke.

"Rogue honey, you're pregnant," Lucy told him.

"WHAT!!! That can't be, I, I can't be pregnant. Why me? Sting will be pissed!!"

"No he won't, you saw how he cared for you when he thought you were sick," Wendy reassured him.

"Plus you're mates," Bickslow added.

"Rogue, would you like to tell them, or should we?" Lucy asked.

"Ya 'cause we're like your friends so we can totally do that for you," Bixslow said, tongue falling out of his mouth.

"No, I should tell them. But I don't want people watching, can you maybe bring them in here, but Lucy stay?"

"Sure Rogue, whatever you need," Wendy told him, getting up, and motioning for Bixslow to follow.

While they went to get Sting, and Yukino. Lucy, and Rogue Moved to the bed. Entering the room to find his mate on the bed with Lucy stroking his back and comforting Sting got worried,

"Uh hey, ya feelin' better?" he asked.

"Ya, sort of."

"Rogue what's wrong?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah, what did you want to tell me?"

"Guys, you know how we have Lector, and Frosh right?"

"Yep."

"They're like are kids right."

"Yes."

"Well, what if I said that we'd be having a new addition to our little family."

Lucy had snuck out of the room at some point. One, two, three minutes till it settled in.

"WAIT! Rogue are you pregnant?!"

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING!" Yukino screamed like a little girl.

"Yes, please don't be mad."

"Rogue, we will never be mad at you, this is so much better than you being super sick, or dying. I don't know what I'd do if that happened," Sting assured him, leaning in and kissing Rogue.

"And I will always love you till the end of time, even if I get a little bit jealous that you're the first to carry kids."

"At least we know who the father is," Lucy joked.

The people in the room laughed.

Afterwards they told the guild, and their friends from Fairy Tail. They went shopping with the rest of the group, buying baby stuff, pregnancy clothes, and other nick knacks. The guys carrying most of the bags, except for Rogue.


	4. Sparkly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, and fluff.

"So this is really happening?" Sting asked, after everyone left.

"I guess so?" Rogue replied, staring at his belly.

"Why isn't Yukino pregnant though?" Sting questioned.

"I wasn't here for the entire three weeks of fucking," Yukino responded.

"True. But aren't you female?"

"Maybe Rouge got pregnant when there was only two males, also isn't it that if the male population out number the females, there's a higher chance of a male getting pregnant as well?"

Yukino slid a small piece of paper across the table to Sting.

Sting read it aloud, "Dear Sting, and maybe Rogue, unless he figured this out, Yukino has been confirmed pregnant. This is why Rogue was able to get pregnant more easily than if Yukino wasn't."

Rogue turned to Yukino, giving her a huge hug.

"Now we can be belly buddies," he whispered teasingly.

Yukino burst out laughing.

"Now that I know you're not dying, I have to go do something. Behave yourselves," Sting announced, getting up and leaving the apartment.

**With Sting**

Once outside, Sting started his long journey of finding a house for the three of them, and a ring for both Yukino, and Rogue. Laxus had certainly knocked some sense into him. Sting called up the lightning slayer for house hunting, and ring selection. The two of them met outside a small ring shop, Golden Band.

"So you're really marrying them?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you," Laxus patted Sting on the back, "By the way, we found a new spell."

"Oh? What's it for?"

"Just eat a huge amount of your element, then go into a field, and shout the words 'Light dragon summon', if Rogue does it he should call 'Shadow dragon summon'."

_What the fuck? Does this spell..._

"Thanks Laxus. Now, should we buy these rings?"

"Sure."

Laxus pushed open the doors to the ring shop.

"Welcome!" a young lady chirped.

"Hi," Sting replied.

They made their way around the shop, looking at all the rings, designs, colors, shapes, and sizes.

"Can we get these three?" Sting asked, pointing to three rings.

"Sure," the clerk told him, pulling them out.

One had a white diamond in the center with two dragons holding it up, another had a black dragon stretched the length of the band, and the last one was a white dragon laying belly up around the band. 

They paid for the rings, and left the store.

"Okay squirt, where too?"

"I was thinking of finding a new house for the five of us. When the kids are born we'll need more space, even now we need to use all three rooms or we'll bump into each other. Our apartments are kind of squished."

"Fair enough, anything in mind?"

"Large yard, three bathrooms, enough rooms for all of us, two floors?"

"I think we can find something like that."

**With Rogue, and Yukino**

"So, we're home alone," Rogue smirked.

"I know."

"Lector, and Frosch are at Fairy Tail with Rufus."

"Okay?"

"Want to try something?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe, suck my dick?"

"ROGUE!"

"What, it's not like we haven't done it before."

"It's just, that was so forward."

"So no?"

"I never said no."

Yukino got down on the floor.

"Remember, don't be too loud," she teased.

"Why? Everyone else is on jobs."

"Good."

Undoing the button on Rogues pants, Yukino pulled his pants down just so his underwear was showing. Reaching her hand down his underpants, letting his dick escape. She moved her hands back, and took off her top, and bra, Rogue taking his shirt off as well. Leaning forward, Yukino wrapped her lips around the tip of Rogues dick.

"Ha," Rogue breathed, the warmth sending shivers up his spine.

Moving her head down Yukino took the entire of Rogue's dick in her mouth, the metal ball rubbing the back of her throat.

"Mmm, feels so good," Rogue moaned.

~~HAH I GAVE YOU HALF A SEX SCENE!~~


	5. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukino is kidnapped by a dark guild, which kills her. She meets Life, and Death, and they save her child. After this they ask her to be Harmony, the balance between life, and death, allowing her to watch over Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and her kids.

**Two weeks later**

Yukino was standing in front of a man in a black cloak. She had been for quite a while now. He looked down and checked a piece of paper in his hand.

"You're early," he dragged out, finally speaking.

"I know."

"Too, bad," the man stretched out his hand, the cape falling off of it, revealing a bony, flesh ridden hand.

Yukino gingerly took it.

The world around swirled, to show Yukino lying on the floor of a dark guild, Rogue fighting everyone insight with Sting, Lector and Frosch holding her hand. All of them had tears rolling down their cheeks.

Yukino's body was bloody, and bruised, a large pool of blood on the floor. 

A small while passed with Yukino feeling nothing except regret. She had left too soon, the baby inside her would never be born, never see their first light.

"Death?" she started, after Rogue, and Sting had won the battle.

"What is it my dear?" death asked.

"What will happen to the child?"

"What would you like to happen to the child?"

"I would like them to continue to live."

"How?"

"Can Rogue carry this child?"

"I could ask life to transfer this child to Rogue."

"Please do."

Death raised his hand, a small child appeared next to him.

"Hi Death! What is it?" the child asked.

"Life, can you please transfer this child's life to this young man?"

"Why Death?" Life asked.

"It is not his time yet, he still has a life to live."

"It is a sad thing when a mother dies," Life agreed, crouching next to Yukino's lifeless body, "Death can you stop time for just a moment?"

"As you wish."

Yukino watched as time froze around her. Rogue, Sting, Lector, Frosch, everyone stopped crying. She crouched down, leaving one last kiss on their lips, wiping away their tears.

"That will only last for a moment my dear," Death warned her.

"I don't care," Yukino mumbled, tears finally rolling down her face.

She watched as Life pulled the small spirit of the child from her lifeless body, carrying it gently to Rogue, who was frozen it time, stroking Yukino's hair. The soul glowed as Rogues body glowed when the soul was absorbed into it. 

"Yukino," Life spoke to her.

"Yes?"

"You would've been a great mother, and for this I bestow you the power of watching over your child. You can walk with your family when you choose, feel their heat but the won't feel you, you can even hear them talk. The only price for this is that you must help me," Life explained.

"How could I help you?"

"You will walk with the living, when someone dies that is important you will help Death, when I am needed you will help me. You can visit you're family, and friends in the after life when you choose, and help sad souls morn their loss of life. You will be know as Harmony. The balance of Life, and Death, your soul is rare, pure enough to be immortal like us. For once, we were lovers, would you like to hear the story?" Life asked.

"I will except your deal, and I would love to hear the story."

Yukino, and Life shook hands, then she shook hands with Death. Her outfit changing, a short dress with a black to white ombre barley covering her arms, a small golden wreath wrapped around her head, her hair the same length.

One last look at Rogue, and Sting, she departed. 

* * *

 

Yukino arrived in a white room, everything was white. Death, and Life were waiting for her.

"Hello again Harmony," Life greeted her, like an old friend.

"Hello Life, hello Death."

"Hello Harmony," Death greeted her, hugging her.

"Would you like to hear our story?"

"Yes please."

"Okay! It all started way back, the year is unkown..."

_The room around them faded into a house, a father was arguing with his daughter._

_"BUT FATHER, I LOVE HIM!"_

_"I DON'T CARE, YOU CAN'T MARRY A PEASANT BOY! I HAD A DAUGHTER FOR A REASON!!"_

_"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME MARRY PHILLIP!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!"_

_"Aisha you are marring Phillip, and that is final."_

_"UGH!!! I HATE MY LIFE!!!" Aisha stormed out of the room._

_The room fades to another house, a young man talking to his father._

_"Arius you can't marry, you have school to finish."_

_"But father, I love her."_

_"I don't care. Go do your homework."_

_Arius stomped out of the room._

_The room fades to night, Arius, and Aisha are sitting on a bench in Arius's father's gardens, looking at the stars._

_"The stars are beautiful, just like you," Arius tells Aisha._

_Aisha kisses Arius cheek._

_"Thank you," she whispers._

_"There is no need to that me."_

_"I know."_

_"Ready?" Arius asks, sitting up._

_"Are we really going to do this?"_

_"We have too, we'll be unhappy if we don't."_

_"If you're ready, I am too."_

_Arius, and Aisha pick up the knifes beside them, holding them above their hearts._

_"Three."_

_"Two."_

_"One."_

_Pushing the daggers quickly, and hard into their chests, they lean together, kissing one last time._

_Two figures appear in front of the bodies. One meeting them._

_"Hello children," the old man greets them, his beard touching the ground, a broad smile on his face._

_"Hello sir," they say, bowing._

_"I am Time, and it appears yours are up. If you choose," he adds the last part quickly._

_"What do you mean if we choose?" asks Arius._

_"You can choose to die, and cease to exist, or you can help me."_

_They look at each other._

_"We would like to help you, sir," Aisha speaks._

_"Can you be Life, and Death? Greeting new lives, and old ones for the rest of time?"_

_"As you wish."_

_"Remember this children, you can choose two other souls to continue living with you. One animal, and two human, Compassion, Harmony, and Nature."_

_"Got it."_

_Time stepped towards Aisha_

_"For you my dear, I grant you the powers of life. You can create new ones, and transfer souls to new bodies as you choose."_

_Arius watches as Aisha glows, her hair growing in length, color changing too blonde, she shrank a small bit, and a white dress that showed her feet, and a small veil running down her back._

_"I gave you the dress you would've worn if you had married each other. For you sir, I grant you the powers of Death. You simply help souls that finish their time here transfer to the afterlife. Greet them with kindness, and guide them home."_

_Life watched as Arius's body was covered with darkness, he emerged with skeleton hands, the rest flesh, he wore a black tux, a long black hooded cape wrapped around him, his hair pitch black, and just covering his ears._

_"Children, you may visit the after life as you choose. You can touch, but sadly you can never create a child. If you choose to not do your jobs, you will be erased from existence forever."_

_"Thank you for your generosity Time."_

_"You are quite welcome my child."_

_Life hugged Death, and Life._

The room faded to dark, and back to what it was before.

"That's our backstory. We chose you to be Harmony, you can choose Compassion or Nature next."

"Thank you," Yukino hugged the two of them, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. Your welcome, it was the least we could do."

"This means so much too me."

"We know."

_We know._


	6. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape smut, sorry. Twin reveal, and Brief cap on Lucy, and Natus' birth.

**Two weeks later**

Yukino was walking home from the guild, alone. Since it was only the apartments she thought it would be fine, yes it was the middle of the night, but what'll happen? 

Five guys came out of no where.

"Hey there beautiful~" the first one spoke.

"Wh-what do you want?!"

"So feisty, we're only doing this 'cause you took down our guild."

"Yeah, remember the ShadowDragon?"

_Yukino, and Sabertooth took down so many guilds, that they couldn't remember the names anymore._

"No, not really," Yukino stuttered.

"Well we're back for revenge."

Yukino felt a sharp pain behind her head, before the whole world went black.

* * *

 

Yukino woke up in a guild hall, the floor was cold, and there was about fifty men standing around her. She tried to struggle but she couldn't move her arms or legs, opening her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"You're probably wonder why you can't move," someone spoke.

"We took the liberality of breaking your spine, you can feel everything, but can't move," someone else told her.

"We figured we'd have fun with ya' before we kill you."

Yukino heard foot steps, before all of her clothes were gone.

"Okay boys, you know the drill. One tick mark per person, once everyone's had a turn you can go for it. Injure her good, use her, she's basically useless right now."

Yukino was picked up, and frozen on her hands and knees, metal poles holding her there.

The first one stepped up, there was a brief moment before a knife was dragged down her thigh, and the a punch to her gut, as a large object which could only be a dick was shoved into her pussy, another tick, and a punch to her throat before she had a dick in her throat.

_Is this it? Am I going to die from these people? I can't call my spirits, and Rogue, and Sting aren't here._

All she could do was cry, as she was beaten, bruised, and used. She could feel her stomach being stretched from the amount of cum that was in it, her once tight ass was stretched so big that you could stick your whole hand in there easily. 

"Let's give her a treat for being so good."

One of the men finished, and pulled out, before something new was poking at her entrance. Yukino felt a scream as it was shoved into her ass. It was so big. One of the men walked around and showed her what was inside her, with a smirk on his face. A large tentacle like appendage was inside her.

After the large tentacle had finished in her ass she felt it grow bigger, and bigger as eggs were squeezed inside her. The tentacle drew back, and then shoved itself into her ass, wiggling so that it came out her mouth. They pulled the tentacle out of her, rolling her over.

"You've been so good, now lay here for a bit."

She couldn't move, so she had too. Feeling the eggs moving inside her, then they started hatching! Once they hatched, she could feel one of them cut her open, she wanted to scream out, for someone to help her.

All the eggs were out she felt them stitch her back up. Tears were pooling with the blood around her.

Sting, and Rogue burst into the guild hall.

"YUKINO!!!" they shouted when they saw their precious mate laying in a pool of blood, clotheless, and helpless.

She wanted to call back, but was unable. One of the men came up behind her, and slit her throat.

"Too bad, I wanted to have more fun with you," he cooed, shoving the knife into the back of her throat.

"NO!!" Rogue screamed, punching the man backwards, a little too late.

It was a blur, Sting, and Rogue fighting everyone, Lector, and Frosch holding her hand as she passed away.

"Yukino please, don't go," Cried Frosch.

She used the last of her strength to kiss him. The pain was too much to bare, and her eyes closed for the last time.

"YUKINO!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!!!" Lector cried.

Sting, and Rogue knocked all of the guild memebers down, and went to their mate's side. She was stone cold.

"No, no, this can't be happening," Rogue wept.

Sting got up, and attacked everyone again, coming back to comfort Rogue. The four of them were sitting around her lifeless body, when Sting could've sworn he felt a kiss, and saw Rogue glow, just a bit.

* * *

 

They carried Yukino's body back to the guild, wrapping Rogue's cape around her. She was placed in a grave, a ceremony held for her. 

That night Rogue, and Sting went to bed with Lector, and Frosch. Crying themselves to sleep.

* * *

 

**One week after**

Rogue, and Sting went to their next baby appointment, their hearts heavy. 

"Congratulations, it's twins!" the doctor told them.

"Yay," the put a false happiness on.

"Where's Yukino?" 

"She, she's gone," Lector told him.

"I see, I'm sorry."

Sting swore that the other baby was Yukino's, he didn't know how but he could sense it. Yukino was with them all the time, her warmth, her love.

 _If only he could see me._ Yukino sighed, kissing the top of their heads.  _At least the babies alive._

* * *

 

**Twelve weeks later**

Sting, and Rogue had spent most of their pregnancy inside their apartment, and visiting Yukino's grave, and the Fairy Tail guild hall. Their friends brought them food, and did their laundry. Despite her passing, their dragon mark from her stayed. A Pisces key, and a Libra key. It gave them comfort. 

They went to their appointments, and both swore that the twin was Yukinos.

_"You want to talk to them, don't you," Death asked._

_"I do."_

_"Leave them a message then, like a note on a piece of paper."_

_"I can do that?"_

_"Yes, it only works for family, and friends with a deep connection to you."_

_"Thank you Death."_

_Yukino wrote on a piece of paper, next to their bed._

"Sting, did that feather move?" Rogue asked.

"I think it did."

They picked up the note.

_Dear Sting, and Rogue, I'm alive! Kind of. I'm Harmony now, the balance between Life, and Death, and I'm helping them out. I can hear you, don't worry. Yes, the babies mine, please love him. I will always watch over you._

"Thank you Yukino," Sting cried, tears dripping down his face.

"Thank you very much, we will," Rogue added. 

That note gave them the hope to get up, and stop their shut in grieving. Sting went house hunting with Rogue, and for once, they were happy.

* * *

 

**One week later**

_Harmony was called to Life, to help with a birth._

_"Hello Harmony."_

_"Hello Life."_

_"I called you because you knew these people, Natsu, and Lucy."_

_"Yes I know them very well."_

_"Well their due today."  
_

_"You want me to help deliver the children?"_

_"Eggs, and yes."_

_"I would be honored."_

_Lucy, and Natsu went into Labor on time, according to Life. She helped keep Lucy, and Natsu alive during the birth, and make sure that the eggs survived._

_Life kissed the top of their eggs, giving them life. Something Yukino lost, same with Death, and Life._

_Death didn't show up to take a child, which was good._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAH! I'm leaving it here, maybe.

**Eight Weeks later.**

Rogue stared down at his belly, he was now quite round.

"If only your mom was here," he whispered, rubbing his belly.

Sting had gone off on a job, and wasn't expected to return for two more weeks, so he was left at the Sabertooth guild hall, and their new house. 

Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a pool, huge kitchen, a room just for their 'nest', work out equipment, a living room, and a huge flat screen tv. He felt so alone without anyone else. That is until he felt a soft brush against his hand.

"Yukino?" he asked to the empty room.

His right side grew warmer.

"Do you want to see the kids?"

His shirt moved up.

"Missed you," he whispered, pulling his shirt off.

Warm spots on his stomach, where he imagined her hands to be. 

"Soon, they'll be here soon."

His lips grew warm, he imagined that she kissed him, but wasn't quite sure.

_Behind Yukino, Life appeared._

_"You two really are still in love."_

_Yukino looked away._

_"It's okay to admit it."_

_"Yes, we are."_

_"Well you know you can show yourself to him, right?"_

_"HOW!" Yukino turned around._

The hot spots on Rogues stomach disappeared.

_"Just picture yourself with him, and you'll be visible. But, it only lasts for two hours."_

_"Can he hear me talk?"_

_"No. Sadly not."_

_Yukino sighed._

_"Just write to him."_

_"Okay."_

_Life disappeared._

_Focusing really hard, Yukino pictured herself with Rogue, growing old together, and raising the kids._

Rogue watched as slowly a figure appeared before him, taking shape and color, Rogue saw his beloved Yukino, in all her beauty. 

She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

_This is a dream, isn't it?_


End file.
